


Mine and Only Mine!

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Boys Kissing, Gags, Kissing, M/M, Masochist Akaashi Keiji, Prompt 80, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Tumblr Prompt, Yandere Bokuto Koutarou, maybe Stockholm Syndrome Akaashi, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Bokuto wants Akaashi to know that he belongs to him.





	Mine and Only Mine!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



Akaashi moans and quivers as hot cum fills his ass.  The man above him grunts and freezes as he orgasms before pulling out and standing up.  Grabbing one of the tissues provided, he cleans himself up and dresses before leaving the room.

 _He’s gone!_   Trying to catch his breath, Akaashi tries to shift against the ropes binding him to the bed.  He grimaces as he feels semen leaking out of his gaping hole.  “M-mmhm!”  He tries calling out, but finds it hard to do when there’s a gag in his mouth.

Losing sense of time, he can feel the cum drying on the outside and inside of his body.  His arms and legs begin to ache from being held in one position for so long.  His jaw aches from being held open by the gag.

“Happy, Slut?”  A figure, cloaked by the darkness of the corner of the room, stands from a chair.  “You’ve been watching him for a long time.”

Akaashi whimpers and wiggles, hoping to gain some pity.  _Please untie me!_

The figure chuckles and walks closer.  “Don’t think you’ll be getting any pity from me.  I warned you just how jealous I can be.  I took the time to cultivate our relationship and prepare you so our first time would be great, but you just had to look at him.”  A hand reaches into the light and strokes Akaashi’s cheek.  “But you know now, right, Keiji-kun?”

Nodding fervently, Akaashi wants nothing more than to try and appease the figure.  _Please just let me go!_

“Good.”  The hand retracts and the figure moves into the light.  “You’re so beautiful, Keiji-kun and I’m sorry that your first time wasn’t with me.  But you needed to be punished, right?”

Nodding again, Akaashi can’t help but feel tears well up in his eyes.  _I wasn’t looking at him, Koutarou!  I promise my eyes are only on you!_

“Good.  I’ll take your gag out now, so you can apologize to me.”  Big hands gently move to Akaashi’s face and remove the gag.

Groaning and working his jaw, Akaashi doesn’t say anything at first.  Then, he licks his lips.  “I-I’m sorry, Koutarou-san!  I swear that my eyes are only on you!  You’re the only one I want!  Please believe me!”

Leaning down so their lips are only a hair’s breadth apart, he chuckles.  “Who am I?”

His eyes widen in fear.  “S-sorry, B-Bokuto-san!”

“Good boy.”  Bokuto connects their lips in a rough, demanding kiss that leaves Akaashi breathless.  When he pulls away, he swipes his thumb over Akaashi’s lower lip.  “Now that you’ve learned your lesson…” he trails off and stands up, backing away from the bed.  “It’s my turn.”

Akaashi’s mouth goes dry when Bokuto begins undressing.  “B-Bokuto-san?”

“I know it’s sloppy seconds, but at least we’ll finally become one!”  Once Bokuto is undressed, he thrusts two fingers into Akaashi’s stretched hole. 

“A-ahn!  Bokuto-san!” He whines, fighting at his restraints again.  “Wh-wha-?”

“Look at how much cum is coming out,” Bokuto says, scooping cum out of Akaashi’s ass.  “He must’ve really liked you to cum this much.  But now I need to cleanse you both inside and out to get rid of his filth and make you only mine!”  Pulling his fingers out, he thrusts into Akaashi’s hole without ceremony.

Akaashi’s back arches as a whine leaves his mouth.  “Bokuto-san!”

“You like that?  You like having my cock in your slutty ass?”

“Yes!” He moans, feeling pleasure begin to course through his veins again.  A yelp exits his mouth and his eyes go wide when a hard slap lands on his thigh.

“Then you better get it through your slutty little head that my cock is the only cock you’ll ever get!”  Speeding up, Bokuto continues roughly thrusting into Akaashi.

“B-Bokuto-san!  Bokuto-san!  Bokuto-san!”  Akaashi chants his name as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

“That’s it!  Remember, I’m the one who loves you!”  He grunts, feeling himself nearing the edge.  “Cum!” He orders.

With a loud cry, Akaashi cums.  His walls spasm and clamp down onto Bokuto’s cock as his own releases onto his chest and stomach.

Gritting his teeth, Bokuto cums deep inside Akaashi.  His cum floods Akaashi and spills out onto the bedsheets.  When he’s done, he pulls out and flops down next to Akaashi on the bed.  “I love you, Keiji,” he whispers, tracing his finger over Akaashi’s face.

“I love you too, Bokuto-san.”  He struggles to get his breath back and feels the ache in his limbs.  “Bokuto-san, I know you like to have me tied up, but if I’m going to be able to participate in practice tomorrow, I need to be tied up into a different position.”

Concern crosses over Bokuto’s face.  “Okay.  I’ll untie you and we’ll go shower.  Then, I’ll make sure you’re in a better position for when we go to sleep.”

Sighing in relief, Akaashi nods his head.  “Okay.”

Bokuto unties Akaashi with care and he sighs in relief once his limbs have been freed.  They walk into the shower where Bokuto lovingly and carefully cleans Akaashi up.  Then, Akaashi allows Bokuto to lead him back over to the bed, where they quickly change the sheets, and tie him up again.  This time, he’s in a better position.

“That better, Keiji?”

“Much better, Bokuto-san.  Thank you.”

Bokuto beams.  “Of course.  Night!”

**********

“Is he better?”  Akinori sidles up to Akaashi.

“Hmm?”  Startled, he looks over at his teammate.

Akinori shrugs.  “He seemed pretty pissed yesterday.  I noticed the two of you left together, so I’m assuming you talked to him and calmed him down?”

A small smile appears on Akaashi’s face.  “Yes, he’s better now.  We just had a small misunderstanding that we made sure to clear up yesterday.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whines, bounding over to them and laying over Akaashi’s back.  “What are you doing?”  He pouts, making Akaashi chuckle.

“I was just reassuring Akinori that you’re okay, Bokuto-san.”

“Oh.”  Bokuto eyes his teammate.  “Come give me spikes!”

“Of course, Bokuto-san.  I’ll see you later, Akinori.”  He waves and heads off with an excited Bokuto towards the other end of the gym where personal practice was going on.

“Something’s off with them, but I just can’t figure out what…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic I made off a prompt request from this post:  
> https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 80...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know!


End file.
